Win+
Win+ was our premium package for those generous players who supported us beyond playing on the server. Its distribution was discontinued in early 2016. Win+ members got to enjoy perks such as all available mob disguises, colored signs, block hats, and access to the Feed the Beast server, as well as the ability to start a game of tag. While Win+ is no longer distributed, those who still have time left on their subscription may continue to enjoy its benefits until their subscription ends. The Benefits Most of the numerous benefits have been mentioned above. In an attempt to list them all and also provide a reference guide for how to use each of them, here is a listing of all the features with an explanation. Bonus: Blank Photo For every full month of Win+ purchased, the player received one Photo in the game, onto which you can load any picture from the internet. They can be seen by anyone in game and you can even hang them on your wall for display. This photo will stay with you even after you Win+ status expires. It is an additional token of our appreciation for your contribution, which you get to keep permanently. Commands: *'/photo' - See your options *'/photo create name' - Create a new blank photo. *'/photo load ' - Load an image from the internet onto the photo in your hand. *'/photo menu' - View a menu of all the photos you have created. Here, you can purchase more copies or create new photos. Game of Tag When a game of tag is started, it will be announced in local chat. Whoever starts the game, is it and should start passing it on to other people. If you are it, hit another player to pass it on to them. If you are it for more than 60 seconds, the game ends and you lose. There are no consequences to winning or losing. Commands: *'/tag start' - Start a game of tag. *'/tag' - See who is it. Block Hat With the /hat command, you can wear the item in your hotbar that is currently selected, as a hat. It works even if you can't usually place the block in question in your helmet slot. The latter is usually reserved for helmets or pumpkins. All of these block hats are visible to other players on the server. There is a huge number of possibilities; some blocks look particularly funny on your head. Command: *'/hat' - Put the item in your hand on your head. Colored Signs This feature is known to many from the Sign Colors donation perk. You can use color codes while editing signs to put colored letters on your signs in the game. To do so, place an ampersand (&) followed by a color code. Color codes are the digits 0-9 and the letters a-f. The rest of the line will have the color of your choice. For example, &1 will make the remainder of a line blue. Additionally the formatting characters (l-o) for bold, strikethrough, underline and italic' '''can be used after an ampersand. Nyan Nyan mode leaves a trail of colorful particles behind you as you move and jump around the server. Impress your friends with this flashy display of vibrant colors. Command: *'/nyan''' - Turn nyan mode on or off. Feed the Beast Server On Winthier, we run an Infinity Evolved server which can be accessed by premium members, as well as those ranked Revered or above. As a Win+ member, this should be your first address if you want to check out Infinity Evolved together with other people from the Winthier Minecraft community. The server address is winthier.com:6000. For more information, check out the Winfinity Evolved server page. Category:General